Creatures Of The Dark
by Cocolover13
Summary: This is a story (that might become a series) about a girl named Annaline, who is suddenly pulled into a world of teenage kids with interesting powers. She becomes friends and is quickly surrounded by gruel-some creatures. With a mysterious past and an unpredictable future, what will Annaline do now?


_**Creatures of the Dark**_

Flipping through the album, Annaline is hit with shame and loneliness. She was looking through some pictures of her mother and father for some time, gazing and absorbing their memories. A lot of people had said she looked a lot like her mom: black long hair, fair skin, but her eyes…her eyes were the color of the blind: dead and empty, but somehow with perfect vision. It has been 3 years since the accident. She was in her room in the basement at the time and had a few possessions in it; a bed, a desk, a clock, a table.

"Annie dear, would you come here for a minute," Aunt Mary called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" she called back tossing the album under the bed. Living in a basement is hard; she thought as she scurried over to a small room they all call the kitchen. Aunt Mary's head was behind a basket, filled with their dirty clothes.

"Would you be a dear and by these groceries for me please?" Aunt Mary's voice came all muffed out behind the mountain of clothes.

"Okay" Annaline sighed and took the list on top of the counter. She shuffled towards the door. Her little brother, Max stepped right in front of her, blocking her way.

"Where are you going Annie? Can I come?" her little brother asked, getting in her way.

"None of your business and no" she says briskly, pushing him out of the way and opening the door. "So annoying" mumbled Annaline, beginning to climb the steps as the metal seal to the outside began to open.

Sunlight filled the little hallway she came through. Annaline stretched her arms. The small town she has lived underneath for 3 years was spread like blanket over the landscape. A forest surrounded the town, like a mother holding a baby in her arms. She took a deep breath in and sighed out. It felt good to be outside, away from the noise and pressure down there. She began to walk towards the tiny market where they usually bought their groceries when she heard something behind her, a twig breaking. Annaline turned around just in time to see a blur of something coming towards her and felt claws seeping their way through the flesh on her arm. She wanted to scream but couldn't, she was frozen in terror. With reflex she ripped the thing out of her arm. Heart in throat, she started run, not knowing where she was going, not thinking at all, just trying to get away from that thing that ripped her arm. She was in the forest by now, stumbling through the branches and bushes that were blocking her way. Suddenly she tripped, falling on her hands and knees. She could hear the thing behind her, scrambling after to finish her off. She closed her eyes, ready to feel its claws ripping her apart. She heard it screech as it made its way towards her, but it was a screech…of pain? Annaline stood up to find a boy with black hair and glasses with flashing eyes behind them, stretching out a hand towards the creature. It was floating in the air as if the boy had control over it. The creature squirmed around as if a hand clutched it. The boy moved his hand to his other hip as if he was about to throw something and the creature moved the same way. He then did a quick swish movement and the creature was launched into the forest. "Come on, let's get out of here before that thing comes back" the boy said It took a moment for Annaline that he was talking to her. She was about to reply but the boy didn't give her a chance, grabbing her arm and began to run with Annaline tumbling behind.

"Here we are" the boy exclaimed when they finally stopped. "By the way, my name is Eric. Okay you guys, it's safe; you can come out now." Eric called out. Annaline looked around to see who he was talking to. Suddenly, a girl and a boy came out. The girl had very short brown hair, about Annaline's age, and was wearing a green sweater with jeans.

She looked at Annaline with amusement and said "So this was all the commotion about. You finally found a girlfriend at last Eric" The other boy chuckled and smirked at Eric with his playful blue eyes.

Eric then turned bright red and shouted "I just found her being chased by a bloodsucker is all!" The three started to argue about Annaline.

Finally, Annaline said "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's a bloodsucker?" The other kids were surprised Annaline had spoken;

"A bloodsucker is that thing that was chasing you. If it caught up to you, it would rip you until you've stopped moving. Then the feeding starts. One bite and it won't come off; it would suck the all the liquids in your body until your just a swelled up corpus. It's horrifying; Thousands of humans die from bloodsuckers. Oh, and these are my friends Megan and Neal" Eric explained this while cleaning his glasses.

"Sup." said the boy Neal. He flicked his blonde hair back and smiled at her.

"So, what's your name?" said Megan.

"…just call me Annie; what are you guys doing?' Annaline asked. She looks to see she was surrounded by trees and was sitting on a small patch of land with the others.

"Oh, we ran away. We had our issues, so we decided to come here. Instead of staying at home sitting on our ass's, we try to kick bloodsucker's ass's from eating us" Megan told her. Annaline started to inspect her arm. There were three clear scratches where the creature clawed her. It was dripping with blood now. She pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around her arm. Good enough, she thought. Annaline brought her attention to the group again.

"Do you guys have powers too?" Annie asked.

"You can say that; my power is technically creating things from air." emphasized Megan.

"My power is to use weapons awesomely. I know it's cool, so try not to get a crush on me" Neal said with a stupid grin on his face.

Megan rolled her eyes and whispered "Ignore him. He just wishes that he can actually have a brain to impress girls." Annaline giggled. Just then, something moved close to where they huddled.

"Get ready, another pack is coming our way!" Neal said quickly.

Bursting out of the woods, thousands of bloodsuckers leaped through the air and began to surround them. More and more came, and Annaline finally got a good look at them. They were covered in little spiffs of hairs yet you can see it looked like a hairless dogs, with streaks of blood of its victims on its abnormal bodies, a large head for a puny body. They were howling and growling as if moaning in despair; they're eyes, dirty yellow and filled with hunger for blood. "Yahhhhh!" Neal had sliced a bloodsucker in half with his katana, and started to get to another. Annaline looked around what the others were doing. Megan had these red-hot, sharp, long needles and was hurling them into the bloodsuckers. One had got shot with a needle, dissolving into a steaming puddle. Eric was tossing them into trees or throwing them into the sky using his powers. As the others were fighting they were also trying to protect Annaline as best as they could. More and more bloodsuckers kept dumping onto them. Annaline thought it would be best if she put an end to this. She then took her fighting stance she had practiced, and closed her eyes, feeling energy filling her body. Her eyes began to glow and dust began to whirl around her. She slowly began to raise her hands. Shrieks of pain from the bloodsuckers shook the air. The bloodsuckers were sucked down in the earth like quicksand absorbing its prey. Hard as she could, Annaline then did a crisscross motion with her fingers. As if the Earth understood her, sharp spikes from the ground struck the bloodsuckers, ripping them apart.

She jumped into the air; put her hands together to form a fist, and screamed "Get away you guys!" Her fist met the earth, making a huge crater. The force was so hard that it crushed everything in its path including the bloodsuckers.

"Wow! That was AWESOME!" Neal screamed from where he was, his eyes big with excitement.

"How…how did you do that? What are you, some kind of alien with powers from outer space or something?" Megan shouted at Annaline, throwing her arms up in the air in disbelief.

Annaline grinned "I'm just like you guys. I can control earth."

Neal started towards Annaline when he said "Hey guys, I saw one escape over there. I'll go get it" With that said, Neal left. That's when Annaline realized there was no blood anywhere.

"The fluids inside the bloodsuckers' turns into this chemical called Mina. Mina repairs their body. That's why they are so hard to kill; they're soulless creatures created from dark matter, searching for its next victim." Eric explained and was cleaning his glasses again.

"Hey, check this out guys. I found a hole." Megan's voice echoed since she was standing right at the hole's edge. Annaline and Eric hiked to where Megan was standing, trying to avoid spikes, trees, bushes, branches, damaged objects of nature sprawled over the land.

"Fascinating," gasped Eric "it seems this is where the bloodsuckers come from. I have heard of them and seen only pictures of it, but never have I actually be standing right next to one. They were rare, but I have read in some 'classified files' that they are more common these days, 35 of them opening in just 4 weeks." The hole was completely dark and was roughly dug up. Megan dropped a stone into the hole to see if it would hit the bottom. It didn't.

"Hey, where's Neal?" Megan asked. They were about to begin to search for him when Megan blurted out "What if he went into the hole somehow? He did walk this way, right?" Eric and Annaline looked at her. She was holding Neal's shoe she found near the hole. Covered with fresh, red blood. She cursed "Son of a b****"

"Those fricken bloodsuckers!" Eric shouted angrily.

Annaline stared at the blood on the shoe whispered her voice barely audible and quivering "Who knows what they're doing to him…"

"Are you sure about this? I mean we don't have to rescue that idiot down there, do we?" Megan had asked. Eric, Annaline, and Megan were just about to go into the hole with some extra equipment. Annaline had brought this little bottle with this orange healing liquid for injuries. She also brought five little disks and wore a weird-looking watch.

"The watch is for communicating with my brother for extra help and the disks...you'll soon find out" Annaline said. Eric had worn this head band with this signs on them.

"These signs increase my power" Eric had told them. Megan had some gloves that she got from a mysterious store that had items for her powers.

"I guess we rescue idiots now" Annaline grinned at Megan. Smiling, Megan ran into the forest and brought a pouch filled with swords, a bow and arrow, guns, and other weapons.

"For the idiot down there", she smirked. "So, this is it. We climb down this hole and try to find Neal in another world with bloodsuckers and other killers. We have no idea where to start, if Neal is in there or if we will find him at all; and that if we go in there, we'll come out alive. Is that it?" Megan asked. The kids looked down the hole. They thought about what Megan had said, thinking if they will ever live up here ever again. Annaline held Megan's and Eric's hand tightly.

"Yup, that pretty much covers it" Eric breathed.

"Cool" Megan said quietly.

With that they jumped down the hole, hoping to find their friend alive.

To Be Continued…


End file.
